


Oiseaux de Nuit et Petits Oiseaux du Matin

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presque trois heures que la nuit était tombée sur Champignac, sous le ciel étoilé,pas un souffle d'air pour venir agiter l'herbe jaunie devant le château et pas davantage pour venir rafraîchir les habitants. Les criquets eux-mêmes auraient presque cessé de striduler si la canicule avait eu un impact sur eux. Spirou et Fantasio peinent à trouver le sommeil et décident de s'occuper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oiseaux de Nuit et Petits Oiseaux du Matin

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est dédié à Fantasiette. Elle a écrit les premières fics que j’ai lu dans ce fandom et je vous les recommande chaleureusement, ça vaut sacrément le détour. Ma fic tient clairement du PWP mais que voulez-vous, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose d’autre. Toutefois, bonne lecture !!

Presque trois heures que la nuit était tombée sur Champignac, sous le ciel étoilé, il n’y avait pas un souffle d’air pour venir agiter l’herbe jaunie devant le château et pas davantage pour venir rafraîchir les habitants. Les criquets eux-mêmes auraient presque cessé de striduler si la canicule avait eu un impact sur eux. Ça faisait des jours qu’il régnait une chaleur accablante dans la vieille bâtisse ; même les vénérables murs de pierre épaisse ne protégeaient plus de la touffeur estivale. 

Dans leur lit, Spirou et Fantasio peinaient à trouver le sommeil. Ils se tournaient et se retournaient dans une tentative de trouver un peu de fraicheur, tentative qui échouait misérablement soit dit en passant. Pourtant avant d’aller se coucher, ils avaient bien pris une longue douche froide pour essayer de faire descendre un peu leur température corporelle. Ça avait marché. Cinq minutes. 

Pourtant ce n’était pas que les deux hommes soient gênés par les vêtements. Le reporter se contentait d’un boxer bleu ciel et le roux d’un slip rouge, pourtant il n’y avait rien à faire, même nus ils auraient encore étouffé aussi sûrement que dans un sauna où on aurait un peu forcé sur le thermostat. 

Après un autre quart d’heure passé à tourner et virer, ils se laissèrent choir sur le dos, haletants, alors qu’ils n’avaient fait qu’essayer de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Spirou et Fantasio se regardèrent dans un rayon de lune blafard qui jouait sur la peau pâle du roux. Fantasio se pencha un peu plus en avant, la tête légèrement inclinée sur la côté, et décida que chaud pour chaud, il n’était plus à ça près. Il déposa un baiser qui se voulait chaste sur les lèvres de son compagnon. 

Si chaste qu’il en devenait enfiévré. La chaleur avait attisé sans difficultés les ardeurs du plus jeune et lui avait chauffé le sang au point que le baiser avait pris une toute autre dimension. La température ne l’empêchait pas de prendre en coupe les pommettes de son amant svelte et de titiller du bout de sa langue rose les lèvres sèches de Fantasio dans le but de l'approfondir. 

Le contact du corps moite de Spirou contre le sien, encore en sommeil mais sur le point de s’éveiller, commença à éveiller son envie,. Alors qu’il répondait au baiser avec abandon, ses mains dans le creux des reins de son amant glissaient négligemment sur le slip de coton, effleurant la peau opaline avec douceur mais y ajouta un peu de vigueur.

Le désir était là et il constata d’un rapide coup d’œil que les mêmes symptômes se manifestaient chez son partenaire. Une protubérance similaire à la sienne déformait le tissu, le tendant doucement, et prenant progressivement tout l’espace qu’on voulait bien lui accorder. 

Ils se sourirent, se souvenant de leurs premières caresses. Ce n’était à l’époque que des émois d’adolescents qui découvrent leur corps mais il y avait eu là quelque chose qui avait laissé des traces, Spirou se souvenait de la main aux longs doigts fins de son cadet courir sur sa hampe érigée glorieusement et le faire se perdre dans des gémissements  
luxurieusement indécents. 

Présentement Fantasio se délectait des formes, creux et vallons de la croupe de son amant de façon très réelle et pas seulement comme une caresse de l’esprit à des souvenirs jalousement gardés. Il abandonna l’espace d’un instant la bouche de son roux pour descendre le long de sa gorge jusqu’à son torse sur lequel il trouva un goût légèrement salé de sueur. 

Le reporter décida de porter son attention vers une autre partie de l’anatomie de son partenaire et le fit donc allonger complètement sur le dos et en profita donc pour agacer ses tétons qu’il pinça avec douceur entre ses lèvres sèches mais avides dans un petit bruit pas déplaisant. Toisant son petit homme, il ne put s’empêcher de retourner à sa bouche et de lui accorder un baiser tendre avant de continuer sa besogne avec autant d’application que de délectation.

Spirou laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement, le matin venu, il serait heureux que le Comte dorme toujours d’un sommeil de plomb et qu’il ait de légers soucis auditifs. Quand le blond en eut fini avec son torse, il descendit lentement et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à faire plus, il demanda son consentement à son partenaire dont l’approbation fusa. Sur un mot plus long que les trois lettres du mot ‘Oui’, c’eut été digne de leur toute première fois où il avait bégayé et rougit avant d’acquiescer dans un long soupir de satisfaction. 

Le soupir de satisfaction demeurait, Fantasio lui avait retiré son slip rouge et avait ôté son propre boxer bleu et alors qu’il déposait encore un baiser sur la clavicule de son amant, il se frotta contre lui lascivement. 

Son sexe tendu trouva celui de Spirou et la friction de leurs corps fit courir le long de son épine dorsale un frisson de plaisir. Tendu à l’extrême, son membre palpitait douloureusement alors déjà suintant, son partenaire le prit dans sa main et entreprit de cueillir son plaisir de la même façon que l’on cueille une cerise un peu trop mûre, avec délectation, délicatesse et envie.

Le roux avait suçoté son médius et son index pour les enduire de salive, à défaut de lubrifiant, dans un petit bruit humide indécent. Il les fit ensuite courir sur le sexe érigé de Fantasio qui se sentait défaillir et ce encore plus lorsque Spirou l’empoigna à pleine main et alterna à une cadence démentielle des caresses douces et tendres à des mouvements beaucoup plus vigoureux.

Les dernières semaines s’étaient écoulées dans une certaine retenue et en dehors d’une prompte satisfaction sous la douche le matin, il ne s’était presque rien passé entre eux depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés chez le Comte, la chaleur accablante ne les avait pas aidés à succomber aux élans de la chair. Mais ce soir, l’appétit était là et le blond mit en garde son compagnon qu’il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour venir. 

Ainsi, il lui demanda même d’arrêter parce qu’il avait pris les initiatives de leurs ébats et qu’il sentait qu’il lui incombait de s’occuper de son cadet. Ce qu’il fit avec application et dévotion, le membre rougit et luisant en bouche, le sien frottant en rythme le drap housse de coton blanc et lui assurant aussi mille plaisirs de la même façon qu’il en avait recherché enfant lorsqu’il faisait ce genre de chose , simplement parce qu’elles étaient plaisantes et sans savoir encore qu’il était possible de se procurer des sensations comparables plus rapidement à l’aide de sa propre main. 

Spirou sentait le plaisir se nicher dans son bas-ventre et commencer son incessante ascension, lui faisant perdre un peu plus pied à chaque coup de langue habile de Fantasio. Il s’agrippa au drap housse lui aussi et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir des jurons de satisfaction qu’il considérait indécent et que l’on se le dise, c’était bien différent du « sabre de bois » typique du Comte. C’était plus quelque chose du goût d’un « Putain, Fantasio, j’en peux plus » mais évidemment, pas aussi bien articulé. 

De son côté le blond sentait sa propre jouissance se rapprocher par à-coups et commencer à lui faire perdre la tête. Il brûlait d’envie de prendre sa propre main pour accélérer les choses mais il se dit qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son partenaire dans cet état, alors il précipita sa caresse buccale et Spirou le prévint que sûrement la prochaine serait la bonne. Fantasio se retira donc et remplaça sa bouche par sa main aux longs doigts habiles et effectivement le roux ne tarda pas, rejetant presque la tête en arrière et manquant de se cogner à la vénérable tête de lit métallique. 

Cherchant un paquet de mouchoirs en papier dans la table de chevet, tout ce qu’ils trouvèrent fut un mouchoir blanc brodé un peu jauni suffisamment vieux pour avoir appartenu à la mère de Pacôme, mais pour l’instant ce n’était pas un problème et le morceau de tissu défraîchi remplit son office à la perfection lorsque Spirou se répandit dans un long râle guttural. 

Fantasio s’allongea sur le dos et entreprit de se finir personnellement malgré les protestations un peu pâteuses de son partenaire qui voulait participer. Il n’en fallait pas beaucoup, il le sentait, il était sur le bord, il suffirait d’un mouvement de poignet souple et ample mais un peu ferme pour qu’il rende les armes. 

Son membre encore frémissant, sa main habile, Fantasio s’affaira à se donner satisfaction sous le regard embrumé mais appréciateur de Spirou. Il ne tarda pas et soupira d’aise alors que le mouchoir brodé servait une seconde fois. Se laver s’imposait, ce n’était pas tellement leur genre de faire ça après l’amour mais ils en avaient besoin, ils avaient beaucoup trop chaud et leurs corps étaient moites, mais la décharge d’endorphines et de mélatonine les aideraient sûrement.

Une fois que les deux hommes eurent reprit une contenance toute relative, ils se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers le couloir seulement éclairé par la lune, le vieux parquet de chêne massif grinçant à chacun de leurs pas jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à la petite salle de bain avec son lavabo de faïence blanche d’un autre âge. Pendant que Fantasio cherchait des gants de toilette, Spirou ouvrit le robinet d’eau froide et peu après, ils se rafraichirent mutuellement alors que l’eau se réchauffait aussitôt qu’elle entrait en contact avec leurs corps brûlants. 

Il faisait encore un peu sombre dehors mais déjà l’oiseau du matin s’égayait dans les arbres du parc, chantait sa symphonie rurale à laquelle venait s’ajouter les ronflements de Fantasio et Spirou qui avaient enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil alors qu’une brise matutinale légère soufflait sans effort sur la campagne pour chasser les quelques nuages qui étaient venus pendant la nuit, et amener une journée chaude et ensoleillée comme on en a qu’en été.


End file.
